pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shigura
Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shigura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superskateman (Talk) 12:15, 24 July 2009 Need Help With the Wiki? Hi my name is Damac1214. As I write this I am not signed in to my account because of my mobile web. Any way I am a big fan of Pocket God and run my own wiki. What I am asking is administrative or beuracrat status to help run the wiki. I know how to make polls nd cool stuff for the main page. Bye. From Skate, Creator of the Wiki Not beuracrat, 'cause I already got enough. Maybe too many. I don't know about admin, though. But you can still help with the topics without admin status. Superskateman 01:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Outdated Hi. The wiki needs mass improvement and is outdated. The episodes only go up to 22 on this wiki and there is now 30. There is so much missing as well. I suggest the site should be kept up to date. Ok, thanks. MagcargoMan 05:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) This site is practically abandoned, and we haven't updated it in a while: it would take a lot of time. User Page Problem There's a problem with my user page. It was completely blank as the default instead of having the default setting of the sub-headings 'About Me' and 'Favourite Pages' and also lacked the square that you place a picture in on your user page. Can it be fixed? MagcargoMan 22:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Two Shark Articles? I noticed there are two shark articles, 'The Shark' and 'Shark', one should be deleted from the wiki. MagcargoMan 23:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Is there any way to rename a page without administrative purposes, or should i just redirect them? Thank You Thank you so very much for making me at admin status. I really appreciate it. --JSquish Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No shout-out for me? How come I didn't get a shout-out on the 'My Home' page, just 00Davo and JSquish. I mean, do you even know who he is. He's my friend who helped do stuff for me when I was an unregistered contributer. Ask him if you don't believe me. I saved this wiki for a while, I made loads of articles. JSquish deserves his shout-out, because he makes a large effort, but I did too, and I haven't been recognised for it. MagcargoMan 06:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I just wanted my efforts to acknowledged. Anyway, I know you've moved on to other wikis, but sometimes it's hard to keep a wiki up to standard with only to editors. Ifyou have some time, could you edit every now and then. Thanks. MagcargoMan 05:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC)